This invention relates generally to a foldable furniture unit, and more specifically, to tables employing a foldable base framework.
Even though folding furniture units have been made with many different types of folding frame members, a need for improvement still is perceived to exist; particularly in the construction of folding tables that might be used to support relatively heavy loads (e.g. dining tables, card tables, coffee tables, side tables, etc.). It is desirable to construct these tables so that they are extremely rigid and sturdy, and also so that they have a high quality appearance generally associated with non-folding furniture units. When people are to be seated at the table, it also is desirable to provide ample leg room about substantially the entire perimeter of the table top.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,550; 3,401,653 and 3,561,376, issued to Knoblock, are all of a similar construction, and appear, at first glance, to disclose frame members similar to the foldable base framework of the instant invention. However, there are significant differences between the construction of the instant invention, and the construction suggested by Knoblock. Moreover, as a result of these differences, the foldable base framework of the present invention is much better suited than the Knoblock frame members for use in rigid furniture units, such as in dining tables.
In the Knoblock units the sides of the tabletop are supported in a cantilever fashion on legs U-shaped side supports. This type of cantilever mounting may be suitable for use in small table constructions. However, where greater rigidity is desired, such as in larger dining tables, this cantilever arrangement may not provide the necessary support for the tabletop. Moreover, in the Knoblock constructions the horizontal bottom legs make it quite difficult for individuals to sit at the sides of the table. This undesirably limits the area about the table that is usable to accommodate individuals.
It is common practice in folding furniture designs to improve the rigidity of folding frame members by bracing them with pivotable links or other rigidifying members. However, these bracing members increase the complexity and cost of the folding mechanisms, and, when used in tables, often take up desired leg area.